The holy guide for the seeking wagtails
by Stilphyell
Summary: I bring you here a reference sheet so any of the authors who like to write in this little corner of fanfiction don't waste much of their time.


_**Hello dear readers, today I'm bringing you a reference sheet for Sekirei. I do this mostly because for those who enjoy canon it can become quite annoying to look through the Sekirei wiki on all that information, soooo here it is most of the info you need, after all as I said it's only a reference sheet. The only thing you don't have here is the personalities of the Sekirei and their attacks, the personalities can be easily solved since most people can remember the personalities of the characters you read/see in the manga/anime, if not you can always pay a little visit to any of the ligitimate sites of information for it. And as for attacks... C'mon people this is fanFICTION, use your mind you don't have to copy everything from cannon... in fact cannon also doesn't give you that much info on attacks except from Minato's six Sekirei (Four if you rule out Matsu and Kusano).**_

_**I included a section with nicknames towards Sekirei and some fanmade **_**Noritos ****_that i saw in some fic's... Of course since this idea only come to me yesterday it only has a small number of them. If any of you have some ideas towards nicknames and noritos then you are welcome to suggest them, i think that i will constantly update this chapter every 48-72 hours._**

_**Of course if any of the authors get offended please tell me right away and I will eliminate any of the fanmade **_**Noritos****_ I used from your fic's._**

_**Well, I proceed to let you readers to enjoy this small and organized 'wiki' of the series, i did this mostly because i have a couple ideas that I may decide to write over the summer on the normal Sekirei section and maybe on the Naruto/Sekirei crossover section. If any of you is interested on being a beta just tell me and you will have to wait probably a couple of months for any chapter.**_

_**Well as usual i don't own any of the information displayed... except maybe a couple nicknames but shhh don't tell anyone. **_

**Lista de Sekirei - Canon**

Nº1: Miya (Asama) – Weapon type Sekirei – Swordwoman – Katana/Longsword – _No norito._

Nº2: Matsu – Brain type Sekirei – Technology – _No norito._

Nº3: Kazehana – Elemental type Sekirei – Wind – _Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi._

Nº4: Karasuba – Weapon type Sekirei – Sword wielder – Nodachi - _This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!_

Nº5: Mutsu – Weapon type Sekirei – Swordman – Straight sword (Similar to a chokuto) – _No norito._

Nº6: Homura (Aka Kagari) – Elemental type Sekirei – Fire – _These are the flames of my pledge, Burn the karma of my Ashikabi!_

Nº7: Akitsu – Elemental type Sekirei – Ice – _No norito (Impossible in canon)._

Nº8: Yume – Hybrid type Sekirei – Full body contact combat and Light element – _No norito._

Nº9: Tsukiumi – Elemental type Sekirei – Water – _This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing on my Ashikabi!_

Nº10: Uzume – Elemental type Sekirei? – Veils – _ By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!_

Nº11: Hikari (Twin with Hibiki) – Elemental type Sekirei – Lightning – _We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi._

Nº12: Hibiki (Twin with Hikari) – Elemental type Sekirei – Lightning – _We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi._

Nº13: Amebane – Close combat Sekirei – Fist type – _These are the palms of my pledge. By my bare hands, destroy the foes of my Ashikabi!_

Nº14: Chiyo – Weapon type Sekirei – Massive Scythe – _No norito._

Nº15: Himeko – Weapon type Sekirei – Doubled sided blade – _No norito._

Nº16: Toyotama – Weapon type Sekirei – Staff – _No norito._

Nº17: Yuuna – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº18: Ichiya – Close combat Sekirei – Kicking type – _No norito._

Nº19: Ikki – Weapon type Sekirei – Double kodachi – _No norito._

Nº20: Hatae – Weapon type Sekirei – Claw knives – _No norito._

Nº22: Kochou – Brain type Sekirei – Technology – _No norito._

Nº27: Nina – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº28: Natsuka – Weapon type Sekirei – Kusari-gama (2 daggers instead of sharp end and weighted end) – _No norito._

Nº31: Sai – Weapon type Sekirei – Rope-blades – _No norito._

Nº37: ? – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº38: Mitsuha – Weapon type Sekirei – Whip –_ No norito._

Nº39: Mitsuki – Weapon type Sekirei – MBI comisioned strings – _No norito._

Nº40: Shi – Weapon type Sekirei – Arm mounted blades – _No norito._

Nº43: Yomi – Hybrid type Sekirei – Scythe weapon and Wind element (Vacuum waves) – _No norito._

Nº44: Yosuga – ?(Possibly close combat Sekirei or some kind of Weapon Sekirei due to Norito) – ? – _These are the arms of my pledge. Seize and bind the enemies of my Ashikabi._

Nº48: Kujika – Close combat Sekirei – a – _These are the elbows of my pledge. Smash and clear the wall before my Ashikabi! (Executed with 2 other sekirei)_

Nº54: Kuruse – Weapon type Sekirei – Trident (Multiple – she can summon them) –_ No norito._

Nº55: Saki – Hybrid type Sekirei – Spy support and Samurai sword weapon – _No norito._

Nº57: Yahan – Hybrid type Sekirei – Small dagger weapon and Shadow element – _No norito._

Nº62: Kaie – Weapon type Sekirei – Multiple whips – _No norito._

Nº65: Taki – Elemental type Sekirei? – Mist – _No norito._

Nº72: Natsu – Weapon type Sekirei – Throwing knives – _No norito._

Nº73: Namiji – Weapon type Sekirei – Massive halberd – _No norito._

Nº74: Narashino – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº75: Niwa – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº78: Nanami – Weapon type Sekirei – Spear like weapon – _No norito._

Nº79: ? – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº82: Hari – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº84: Yashima – Hybrid type Sekirei – Giant hammer weapon and Gravity element (Small manipulation during norito) – _The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!_

Nº85: Oshino – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº86: Katsuragi – Close combat Sekirei – Full body contact – _No norito._

Nº87: Kaho – Weapon type Sekirei – Naginata – _This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi!_

Nº88: Musubi – Close combat Sekirei – Fist Type – 2 noritos known: _'Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi.' _and _'These are the fists of my pledge. Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi.'_

Nº95: Kuno – Elemental type Sekirei? – Sound –_ This is a song of my vow... please light the path for my Ashikabi!_

Nº101: Oriha – Weapon type Sekirei – Flying bladed disks – _These flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies before my Ashikabi._

Nº104: Haihane – Weapon type Sekirei – Clawed guantlets – _No norito._

Nº105: Benitsubasa – Close combat Sekirei – Fist type – _No norito._

Nº106: Shijime (Little girl) – Weapon type Sekirei – Hardened sleeves – _These are the sleeves of my pledge. Smash and clear the wall before my Ashikabi! (Executed with 2 other sekirei)_

Nº107: Shiina – Elemental type Sekirei? – Death (Decay) – _Corpse of my pledge, wither away by the cross of my Ashikabi!_

Nº108: Kusano (Little girl) – Elemental type Sekirei? – Life (Trees) – _No norito._

Nº?: Kuzuri – Close combat Sekirei – ? (Probably Kicking type due to Norito) – _These are the heels of my pledge. Smash and clear the wall before my Ashikabi. (Executed with 2 other sekirei)_

Nº?: Midorino – Weapon type Sekirei – Halberd like weapon – _No norito._

Nº?: ? – Weapon type Sekirei – Stinger like swords (2) – _No norito._

Nº?: ? – Weapon type Sekirei – Tonfa (2) – _No norito._

Nº?: Mimi – ? – ? – _No norito._

Nº?: Kujou – ? – ? – _No norito_

Numbers not mentioned: 21 – 23 – 24 – 25 – 26 – 29 – 30 – 32 – 33 – 34 – 35 – 36 – 41 – 42 – 45 – 46 – 47 – 49 – 50 – 51 – 52 – 53 – 56 – 58 – 59 – 60 – 61 – 63 – 64 – 66 – 67 – 68 – 69 – 70 – 71 – 76 – 77 – 80 – 81 – 83 – 89 – 90 – 91 – 92 – 93 – 94 – 96 – 97 – 98 – 99 – 100 – 102 – 103.

53 – 6 = 47 Missing sekirei.

**Nicknames:**

Nº1: Miya – The Hannya of the North – The goddess of death

Nº2: Matsu – The Sekirei of knowledge – The perverted Sekirei

Nº3: Kazehana – The wind Sekirei – The drunk Sekirei

Nº4: Karasuba – The black Sekirei – MBI's dog – The grim reaper

Nº7: Akitsu – The ice Sekirei

Nº10: Uzume – The veil Sekirei

Nº43: Yomi – The calamity Sekirei

Nº104: Haihane – The blue Sekirei – The indigo Sekirei

Nº:105: Benitsubasa – The red Sekirei

**Ashikabi's (Canon)**

Minato Sahashi (Ashikabi of the North): Winged Sekirei's Nº2: Matsu, Nº3: Kazehana, Nº6: Homura, Nº9: Tsukiumi, Nº88: Musubi and Nº108: Kusano.

Yukari Sahashi: Winged Sekirei Nº107: Shiina

Chiho Hidaka (Hospitalized): Winged Sekirei Nº10: Uzume (Terminated)

Seo Kaoru: Winged Sekirei's Nº11: Hikari and Nº12: Hibiki

Natsuo Ichinomi (Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi): Winged Sekirei's Nº4: Karasuba, Nº104: Haihane and Nº105: Benitsubasa.

Hayato Mikogami (Ashikabi of the South): Winged Sekirei's Nº5: Mutsu, Nº15: Himeko, Nº38: Mitsuha (Terminated), Nº39 Mitsuki, Nº43: Yomi (Terminated), Nº65 Taki and at least 3 more unidentified Sekirei's that were seen only in silhoutte. Has a working relationship with Nº7: Akitsu due to her condition.

Higa Izumi (Ashikabi of the East): Winged Sekirei's Nº16: Toyotama (Terminated), Nº18: Ichiya, Nº31: Sai (Terminated), Nº40 Shi (Terminated), Nº79: ? (Terminated), Nº85: Oshino (Terminated), Nº86: Katsuragi (Terminated), Nº101: Oriha (Terminated), Nº?: Kujou (Terminated), an unknown Sekirei (Terminated) and another unknown Sekirei.

Sanada Nishi (Ashikabi of the West): Winged Sekirei's Nº14: Chiyo, Nº: 17: Yuuna, Nº20: Hatae, Nº48 Kujika, Nº106: Shijime and Nº?: Kuzuri.

Kakizaki: Winged Sekirei Nº22 Kochou

Junichi Tanigawa: Winged Sekirei Nº84: Yashima (Terminated)

Haruka Shigi: Winged Sekirei Nº95: Kuno

Oosumi Orihiko: Winged Sekirei Nº87: Kaho

Takano Kouji: Winged Sekirei Nº73: Namiji (Terminated)

Yashiro Itsuki: Winged Sekirei Nº13: Amebane (Terminated)

Himura Youichi: Winged Sekirei Nº78: Nanami (Terminated)

Mutou: Winged Sekirei's Nº27: Nina and Nº?:Mimi (Terminated)

Tsudanuma Osamu: Winged Sekirei Nº74: Narashino

Reiji Koya: Winged Sekirei Nº57: Yahan (He appears only in the game)

Kunimitsu Hiroyuki: Winged Sekirei Nº82: Hari

?: Winged Sekirei Nº44: Yosuga

?: Winged Sekirei Nº37:?

?: Winged Sekirei Nº?: Midorino (Terminated)

?: Winged an unknown Sekirei (Terminated)

?: Winged Sekirei Nº28: Natsuka

**Fan made noritos**

Ikki: _By the blades of my contract, all those that stand before my Ashikabi shall be slain._

Akitsu:

_By the chill of my contract, let all those who oppose my Ashikabi be forever frozen._

_Ice of my devotion, freeze all who challenge my Ashikabi!_

Kuruse: _From the trident I am contracted. May my Ashikabi's enemies be pierced!_

Benitsubasa:_ Force of my being, Smash all enemies of my Ashikabi!_

Haihane: _Blade of my devotion, cut away all dangers of my Ashikabi._

Kusano: _Flowers of my heart, bring relief to my Ashikabi!_

Tsukiumi: _Well spring of my heart, wash away all threats to my Ashikabi!_

Homura: _Fire of my soul, burn away all dangers to my Ashikabi!_

Matsu: _Thoughts of my mind, bend to the service of my Ashikabi_

Karasuba: _Blade of my heart, strike down all enemies of my Ashikabi!_

_**Hope you enjoyed this people, whenever I update this i will probably put an A/N as 2nd chapter to let you know so you can check this again (mostly on the nickname and fanmade **_**Norito****_ section)._**


End file.
